Bloons-document
Pi Bloon: Speed compared to a red bloon: 1.7. Drops two yellows. RBE: 9. Introduced at round 21 Omega bloon: Speed: 1.9. Drops four pi's. RBE: 37. Introduced at round 48 Infinity Bloon: Speed: 2.1. Drops 2 omegas and 2 blacks. RBE: 97. Introduced at round 65 Gamma Bloon: Speed: 1. Drops 2 infinty's. RBE: 204. 10 health likea ceramic. Introduced at round 80 Cyan Bloon: Speed: 3. Drops 10 blues 1 pink. RBE: 26. Introduced at round 31 Lime Bloon: Speed 3.5. Drops 3 cyans. RBE: 79. Introduced at round 45 Violet Bloon: Speed 1. Drops 2 limes. RBE 165. 7 Health. Introduced at round 60 Orange Bloon: Speed: 2. Drops 3 violets. RBE 510. 15 health. Introduced at round 86 D.B.F.D (Dark Big Fat Dread.) Speed 1.5. Drops 2 Gammas and 2 oranges. RBE 1663. 235 health. Introduced at round 95 R.M.O.A.B (Rainbow Massive Orney Air Blimp.) Speed 2. Drops 10 rainbows. RBE 570. 100 health. Introduced at round 75 Lightning Bloon: Speed: 4. Drops 4 pinks. RBE: 21. Introduced at round 30 Fast-Up Bloon: Speed 1.5. Drops 2 controller bloons. RBE 335. Introduced at round 79. Makes 2 bloons around it %55 faster. Controller Bloon. Speed 1.9. Drops 10 greens 1 lead 1 ceramic. RBE:167. 10 health like a ceramic. Introduced at round 50 Strong Up Bloon: Speed .9. Drops 5 controller bloons and 1 orange bloon. RBE: 1347. 2 health. Introduced at round 70. Makes 2 bloons around it have 10 more health. F.A.S.T (Fast And Strong Titan.) Speed 2 Drops 2 fast-up bloons 1 strong-up bloon and 5 controller bloons. RBE: 3352. Makes 2 bloons around it %70 faster. Also makes 2 bloons around have 15 more health. Introduced at round 100. 500 health. Ivory Bloon: Speed: 1. Drops 5 ceramics. RBE:545. Introduced at round 85. 25 health. T.M.O.A.B.(Titanium Massive Onery Air Blimp.) Speed: 1.1.Drops 10 Ivory Bloons. RBE:5695. 245 health. Introduced at round 150 Clear Bloon: Speed: 1.1 Drops: 25 reds, 5 blues. RBE: 35. Introduced at round 15. Glass Bloon: Speed: 2 Drops: 5 pink,3 leads,1 ceramic, 2 clears. RBE:268. Introduced at round 40 G.G.B.D: (Glass Gargantuan Beast of Doom) Speed: 2.1 Drops: 10 Glass Bloons.RBE: 2730. 50 health. Inytoduced at round 76 Magenta Bloon: Speed: 0.1 Drops: 1 rainbow. RBE: 57. 10 health. Introduced at round 53. Every half a second, speed incerases by 0.1, maximum speed is 5. Infection Bloon: Speed: 1. Drops: 1 controller bloon, 1 white bloon, 1 lime bloon, 10 red bloons. RBE:268. Introduced at round 71 Radioactive Bloon. Speed: 2. Drops 5 infection bloons, 5 lime. RBE: 1736. Introduced at round 95. Leaves a trail of blooze herever it goes. Bloons touching blooze will speed up by %50. Fuse Bloon: Speed: 0.959098. Drops: 5 clears. RBE: 176. Introduced at round 25. Purple Bloon: Speed: 2.7. Drops: 1 cyan bloon, 1 pink bloon. RBE: 32. Introduced at round 21 Real Rainbow Bloon. Speed: 1.2. Drops: 1 red bloon, 1 orange bloon,1 yellow bloon, 1 green bloon, 1 blue bloon, 1 purple bloon, 1 magenta bloon, 1 pink bloon. RBE: 615. Introduced at round 89. Plastic Bloon: Speed: 1.5. Drops: 2 whites. RBE: 24. 2 health. Introduced at round 32. Paper Bloon: Speed: 2. Drops: 2 plastics. RBE: 52. 5 health. Introduced at round 43. Steel Bloon: Speed: 1.2. Drops: 1 paper, 2 leads. RBE:110. 10 health. Introduced at round 52. Corundum Bloon: Speed: 1. Drops: 2 steels, 1 rainbow. RBE:297. 30 health. Introduced at round 69. Diamond Bloon: Speed: 1.2. Drops: 5 corundums. RBE: 1585. 100health. Introduced at round 88. Obsidian Bloon: Speed: 0.8. Drops: 4 diamonds. RBE:6595. 255 health. Introduced at round 101 Bedrock Bloon: Speed: 0.2. Drops: 5 obsidians, 3 M.O.A.Bs. RBE: 36823. 2000 health. Introduced at round 129 B.S.B (Brutal Speeding Behomoth.): Speed: 2. Drops: 1 B.F.B. RBE:3914. 750 health. Introduced at round 92. Sun Bloon: Drops: Speed: 1.20 yellows. RBE:81. Introduced at round 34. Moon Bloon. Speed: 1.5. Drops: 10 blacks. RBE:111. Introduced at round 40. Cycling Bloon: Speed: Depends on bloon. Drops: Depends on Bloon. RBE: Depends on bloon. Health: Dependson bloon. Introduced at round 100. Cycles from red bloon all the way to the Z.O.M.G. It starts as an unhittable bloonfor 2 seconds, then cycles to a random bloon every second. For example, Diamond>Fuse>Glass>F.A.S.T>R.M.O.A.B>Black>B.S.B. Cant cycle to a bloon introduced after 123. N.T.S.B.B (Not To Strong Bloon Blimp.): Speed: 2. Drops: 1 red/ 1blue/ 1 green/ 1 yellow/ 1pink. RBE: 11/12/13/14/15/16. 10 health. Introduced at round 20. Randomly drops 1 red, 1 blue, 1 green, 1 yellow, 1 pink. Shield Bloon: Speed: 0.5. Drops: 3 plastics, 1 controller. RBE:244. 5 health. Introduced at round 75. Has a shield that is on at the start, for 2 seconds, the shield turns off for 1 secon, then turnsback on for 2 seconds and so on. D.D.O.D (Definite Destroyer Of Dooom)Speed: 0.05 Drops: 4 Z.O.M.Gs. RBE: 74174. 7550 health. Introduced at round 110 Powering Bloon: Drops: Nothing... RBE: 201. 201 health. Introduced at round 48. Starts with a speed of zero, then every time it is hit, its speed inreases by0.125, with an ending speed of 2.5. Water Bloon: Has the same stats of a red bloon, but its introduced at round 23 and drops some water. Water will DESTROY paper bloon. Win Win? More Bloons =D T.O.T (Titan Of Terribleness) Speed: 0.01 Drops: 8 D.D.O.Ds. RBE:604592. 11200 health. Introduced at round 155. Has camo abilitys and is immune to EVERY ABILITY. G.T.O.D (Gargantuan Titan Of Doom) Speed: 0.005. Drops: 4 T.O.Ts. RBE:2464153. 45785 health. Introduced at round 190 D.O.O.M (Death Of Oblivious Monkeys) Speed: 0.0005. Drops: 16 G.T.O.D.S RBE:39561503. 135055 health. Introduced at round 275. Immune to every ability, has camo abilitys, and every 100 times it appears, it destroys a random monkey. Brown Bloon: Speed: 2.1. Drops: 1 pi. RBE:10 Introduced at round 27. Only can be popped by roadspikes. R.I.B (Roadspike Immune Blimp) Speed: 2.1. Drops: 2 B.F.Bs. RBE:7028. 700 health. Introduced at round 72. Immune to roadspikes, spikeballs, mines, and other things. S.B.F.B (Steel Brutal Floating Bohemoth). Speed: 0.8. Drops: 4 T.M.O.A.Bs. RBE:23855. 1075 health. Introduced at round 184. D.Z.O.M.G. (Diamond Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness.) Speed: 0.1. Drops: 16 S.B.F.Bs. RBE: 394025. 12345 health. Introduced at round 252. L.O.R.D. (Lord Of teRrible Darkness) Speed: .00001. Drops: 2 D.Z.O.M.Gs, 2 D.O.O.Ms. RBE: 79911056. 500100 health. Introduced at round 300 Bronze Bloon: Speed: 1. Drops: 4 browns. RBE: 45. 5 health. Introduced at round 37. Silver Bloon: Speed: 2. Drops: 5 bronzes. RBE: 225. 25 health. Introduced at round 50. Gold Bloon: Speed: 3. Drops: 10 silvers. RBE: 2375. 125 health. Introduced at round 74. 1336 M.O.A.B: Speed: 5. Drops: 100 L.O.R.Ds. RBE:8991105600. 1000000000 health. Has lead, black, white and z.o.m.g properties. Introduced at round 1336. Explode Bloon: Speed: 2. Drops: 3 purples. RBE: 108. 12 health. Will explode when popped, pushing all bloons in a X/X dart monkey radius excluding m.o.a.b. class bloons and cycling bloons towards the end. Introduced at round 65. Implode Bloon: Speed: 2.1. Drops: 2 bronzes. RBE: 102. 12 health. Will implode half a second after it is spawned, sucking all bloons in a 4/2 dart monkey radius excluding m.o.a.b class bloons into ifself, protecting the bloons from all danger, when it is popped, this bloon spits out all of the bloons it sucked in and speads them out at random places at the map. Has lead and white properties. Introduced at round 65 Category:Bloons